What Once was Lost
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: Can Lita find something that she lost?


What Once Was Lost

TITLE: What Once was Lost Prologue/? *R*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Up to No Way Out with minor changes here and there. For one, Chris Benoit wasn't Brock Lesnar and Edge's partner that night, a returning Rhyno was and Eric was fired and Stone Cold never came back at No Way Out. The rosters were to come back together after No Way Out with Stephanie in charge. Others will be revealed as the story goes along.  
SUMMARY: Can Lita find something she lost?  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing; Vince owns most of these people.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, anyplace else please ask.  
  
_What Once was Lost.  
  
Prologue  
  
_Brock Lesnar paced the length of the lockerroom he and Edge had been sharing that night, concern on his young face. He looked at his tag team partner, Rhyno who was sitting on a table with concern also etched on his face, his arm around a crying redhead.  
  
Lita couldn't help her sobs as concern for Edge came out in a flood. Though not many knew of her and the blonde Canadian's romantic relationship, they hadn't bothered to hide it either. When she saw Edge lying in the middle of those cardboard boxes, her co - commentator on HEAT, Jonathan Coachman had see that she was about to breakdown and ushered her quickly down to the SMACKDOWN side of the backstage area and slipped her into the lockerroom Edge, Rhyno, and Brock were sharing that night. She'd gone to the table and started to sob and stayed there eversince.  
  
_"Dammit, where is she?"_ Brock ground out looking like he was about ready to explode.  
  
"Calm down, Brock," Christian spoke up, trying to placate the huge man. Although he and Edge had their problems over the last year and a half before the younger Canadian had jumped to now ex - RAW GM Eric Bischoff's show six months ago, he still cared for his brother. "Stephanie said that she'd tell us as soon as she knew anything."  
  
Stephanie McMahon, the GM of SMACKDOWN and now GM of both shows in the wake of Eric Bischoff's firing had accompanied the stretcher carrying Edge to a nearby ambulance. She told the group that she would try to keep in touch with the hospital and would let them know as soon as she heard anything about Edge's condition.  
  
"Interesting group of people in here," Rey Mysterio piped up trying to ease the tension in the lockerroom. Indeed it was a most unusual group of friends and enemies that were in the lockerroom awaiting word on the tall Canadian's condition. Besides Brock, Rhyno, Lita, Rey and Christian, Hulk Hogan, who'd taken to the role of Edge's mentor in the last few months, Lita's close friends Trish Stratus, and Jeff Hardy were also in there.  
  
Brock turned around to glare at the lucha wrestler - and saw Stephanie McMahon in the doorway.  
  
Brock was shocked at his boss' appearance. Her newly cut hair was disheveled, as was her business suit. Her blue - green eyes were red rimmed from crying. Brock knew it was bad news.  
  
"How bad is it?" Brock asked the unaccustomed emotion of fear sitting in the #1 contender for the WWF Championship's stomach. Stephanie's stricken appearance did nothing to assuage that pit of fear.  
  
"Stephanie?" Hogan also afraid of the tall brunette's answer but knowing that she eventually had to say what Edge's fate was.  
  
The WWF General Manager looked around the room with a look of grief in her eyes. Her anguished expression landed on the equally anguished redhead's face. Her next action and words broke Lita's heart completely.  
  
"I'm sorry," the youngest McMahon said brokenly, shaking her head, a new wave of tears beginning to fall. "Edge didn't make it."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita screamed suddenly, Rhyno holding her tighter.  
  
"No," Christian shook his head, pale at Stephanie's announcement. "YOUR LYING! HE'S NOT DEAD! MY BROTHER CAN'T BE DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" Christian ran out of the lockerroom. Trish Stratus went after him.  
  
All those remaining in the lockerroom where quiet, lost in their own grief and sadness. The only sound heard were the wails that symbolized Lita's shattered soul.  
  
So? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know. Chapter One should be out soon.  
  



End file.
